


November 4th. {Otayuri/Au}

by EmilySweet104



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, I Ship It, Implied/Referenced Underage, M/M, professor and student
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySweet104/pseuds/EmilySweet104
Summary: "Desde que nací, siento que nadie me valora; a nadie le importo. Llevo toda mi vida resolviendo el problema de todos los demas, ¿Quién va a ayudarme a resolver los míos? A veces me gustaría que alguien me preguntara como estoy y lo hiciera porque realmente le preocupo."One-Shot que participa de Russian Héroes: edición TuSecreto.• Ganadora del primer lugar en la categoría One-Shot en Russian Héroes: edición TuSecreto.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	November 4th. {Otayuri/Au}

Hoy es cuatro de noviembre.

Acabo de salir de mi clase. Aguardo el tren en la estación de siempre, detestando el clima frío tan común que siempre me otorga Rusia. En realidad, el clima de mierda no es lo único malo que tiene mi maldito día.

Con una mueca lo más parecida a un puchero repaso mi examen de matemáticas, en el cual he sacado una calificación de mierda. No me quejaré diciendo que el profesor es un idiota por haberme reprobado, pues, siquiera yo en su lugar podría aprobar esto.

La hoja se resume en una sola ecuación resuelta y garabatos de gatitos al costado de la hoja, los cuales comencé a trazar al descubrir que no sabía cómo resolver el resto de las interrogantes.

_Genial, Yuri. Casi dieciocho años y aún dibujas gatitos al borde de tu tarea._

Podría decirse que es mi culpa, ¿cierto? Por tontear en clases. Por tener los audífonos escondidos tras mi cabello largo a un volumen más alto del que recomienda mi teléfono. Por garabatear tonterías mientras mi profesor explica todo lo que no pude resolver.

Al mismo tiempo, no es como si pudiese resolver los problemas que me da. Siquiera puedo resolver los míos.

Arrugo la hoja desprolijamente y la meto con prisa en mi bolsillo mientras espero que el tren, que acaba de detenerse frente a mí, abra sus puertas para poder meterme y aguantarme los cuarenta minutos de viaje que tengo hasta mi casa. Ni bien desparramo la mochila en el asiento frente a mí (para que nadie se atreva a tomar asiento conmigo) recibo el mensaje de Mila.

_¡Gracias, Yuri! ¡Te debo una enorme!_

El mensaje viene seguido de muchos corazones de distintos colores, formas y esas tonterías que Mila usa tanto. Pero no me hace sonreír. Hoy menos que nunca.

Le he ayudado con una tontería de su vida amorosa, recibiendo de recompensa muchos besos suyos en mi mejilla y una barra de chocolate.

Chocolate que tiene maní y que, efectivamente, no puedo comer a causa de mi alergia.

_¿Tú cómo te encuentras? ¿Todo va bien?_

Su pregunta no me sorprende. Cada vez que ella se ve envuelta en un problema y requiere de mi ayuda, hace lo mismo. Intentar compensar el favor con preguntas vacías que no pasaran de dos oraciones cruzadas. Sin embargo, aún mantengo la esperanza de que algún día, Mila deje el teléfono a un lado para hablar seriamente conmigo. Será durante una madrugada en que me quede a dormir en su casa y surja una de esas conversaciones profundas que marcan la adolescencia y los lazos entre las personas.

Jamás he tenido algo así. Y de todas las cosas humanamente posibles que puedo desear en este momento, esa es la más importante. La única que podría tener si a mi mejor amiga le importase, aunque fuese un poco.

No le respondo y bloqueo mi teléfono.

Apoyo la cabeza sobre el vidrio, admirando como el paisaje pasa de mí, tal y como todo el mundo lo hace desde que tengo uso de razón. Todos asumen que estoy bien. Salgo con amigos, me río, ligo cuando salgo a bailar (las pocas veces que lo hago) y me visto con colores bonitos. Como si fuese el mismo de siempre.

Como si mis padres no se estuviesen divorciando ni mi hermano mayor se hubiese ido a Japón a estudiar, dejándome aquí solo con ellos dos. Con mi tonta terapeuta que solo me escucha porque le pagan por eso, haciéndome las mismas preguntas todas las sesiones y dándome consejos que tranquilamente puedo encontrar en una plantilla en Instagram. Con mi mejor amiga, que prefiere hacer una lista de todos los muchachos bonitos con quienes quiere salir antes que escucharme.

Me dejó aquí, con la presión escolar, con mamá y papá peleando, con el peso de tener que resolverle la vida a los demás para no tener que padecer sus injusticias. Completamente solo.

Supongo que siempre lo he estado. Si bien Viktor puede ser la única persona en mi repertorio que ha demostrado preocupación por mí, lo he descartado cuando prefirió irse de aquí para supuestamente estudiar, cuando todos sabemos que fue a dejarse envolver por un muchacho que ha conocido por internet el año pasado. Bien idiota y enamorado.

No es algo que pueda comprender en este momento de mi vida, donde me siento completamente ajeno a la vida del resto de las personas, como un peluche viejo con el que ya nadie quiere jugar.

Son muchas las veces (casi todos los días) que viajo en este tren tragándome las lágrimas. Pongo música y empiezo a dibujar, a escribir, a rayar la hoja con mi bolígrafo azul. Hago barquitos o aviones de papel con mis exámenes y los arrojo al viento o al canal cuando llego a mi destino.

Aunque suene triste, es el mejor momento de mi día. Donde al menos, por cinco segundos, a mí sí me importa cómo me siento.

—Plisetsky.

Levanto la cabeza casi de un saltito y también la vista, sintiéndome tonto por haber reconocido su voz sin problema.

—Profesor... hola. — A veces, por andar en la nube depresiva diaria, olvido que el profesor Altin toma el mismo tren que yo para volver a casa.

Siempre nos damos una sonrisa o un asentimiento, pero jamás nos sentamos juntos ni cruzamos palabras. Debe ser que él no cree adecuado hablar con un alumno fuera de la escuela y yo... bueno, yo simplemente dudo que algo de lo que yo diga pueda importarle. Por eso mismo, me sorprende encontrarle de pie junto a mí.

—¿Se puede? — Señala el asiento que ocupa mi mochila con la cabeza, y la forma en que lo pregunta no me deja lugar a dudas. Mi respuesta es estirarme hasta alcanzarla y dejarla sobre mi regazo para darle su lugar.

—Si es por el rayón de la mesa, ya estaba allí cuando yo llegué—En mi tonta carrera mental por descubrir qué demonios hace sentándose frente a mí cuando hay varios asientos vacíos a nuestro alrededor, se me escapa la pequeña travesura de la semana pasada. El dibujo que hice sobre mi escritorio.

—Tu arte es muy bonito—se apresura a decirme, con una media sonrisa. Se le forma el hoyuelo sobre la barba afeitada y no puedo evitar rozar mis dedos entre ellos, diminutamente nervioso—. Le tomé una fotografía ayer.

—Gracias. —me coloreo hasta las orejas al dejar al descubierto que sí, he sido yo quien lo hizo. El solo se ríe y lo deja pasar, tornándose un poco más serio, pero sin dejar que su voz cambie.

—¿Todo está bien en casa?

Su pregunta me toma desprevenido y mi sonrisa desciende un poco. Claro que nada está bien, pero, ¿Qué responder? Podría ser sarcástico e hiriente, como cuando siento que alguien que no conozco quiere comenzar a indagar donde nadie debería. Podría mentir y decir que todo está bien. Podría decir la verdad. Las variables son infinitas.

Pero suponiendo que solo lo pregunta por cortesía, decido que la segunda opción es la mejor, para ahorrarnos el momento incómodo.

—Sí. Todo está bien.

—¿En serio? —Su ceja derecha se eleva apenas. Como si no me creyera del todo.

—Sí. A mamá le va bien en el trabajo y papá vendrá por mí hoy, a la estación. A mí me va bien con la mayoría de las materias, y mi hermano...

—Yuri. —él frena mi monólogo ensayado, levantando apenas su mano y suavizando más la voz. Mucho más—. Esto no es una entrevista para The View; no tienes razón para mentirme e inventarme una vida que no tienes.

Me quedo mudo por un momento. Me siento tan avergonzado como desconcertado, porque, hasta donde estoy acostumbrado, la gente suele creerse todo lo que digo. O peor, fingen que lo hacen solo para no escuchar todo lo que me pasa. No obstante, el profesor Altin parece decidido a desenredar toda la maraña de frustraciones que llevo como un nudo en la garganta, comenzando por tomar su morral pulcro y sacar de este algo que reconozco muy bien.

Un refresco de uva. Mi favorito.

—Vi que siempre tomas el mismo—. Se excusa, sacando uno de otro sabor para él.

Me cuesta comprender cómo es que está realmente sentado frente a mí, ofreciéndome algo de beber. Como si hubiese planeado acercarse a mí en el viaje de hoy, intencionalmente. Sigo su juego, comenzando por destapar mi refresco y dándole un sorbo—¿Qué le hace creer que estoy inventando?

—Primero —comienza—; puedo reconocer cuando una persona está a punto de llorar. Tienes la nariz roja y los labios apretados. Segundo — le da un sorbo a su refresco de naranja mientras yo me sobo la nariz como un niño, avergonzado de verme descubierto—; me preocupan tus notas. Si bien los gatitos se me hicieron muy graciosos, estás a nada de perder la materia.

Mis dedos rozan nerviosos la superficie del envase, espantando las gotitas que se le forman por el frío. Si bien su voz en ningún momento se ha endurecido, la forma que tiene de remarcarme que lo estoy haciendo mal me hace sentir regañado. Detesto que me regañen.

—No es como si su materia fuese una prioridad ahora mismo, profesor Altin— le devuelvo el golpe, mientras él no se inmuta en absoluto; seguramente está acostumbrado a lidiar con adolescentes peores que yo—. Supongo que a mis padres no les importará pagarme un extraordinario.

—No necesitas un extraordinario. Estoy seguro de que sí sabes resolver las ecuaciones que tachaste.

Dejo de jugar con el líquido de la botella; me hace reír. De verdad. Confía más en mí de lo que yo alguna vez lo he hecho y eso me desconcierta tanto, que no puedo evitar sacar el examen arrugado de mi bolsillo y aplanarlo sobre mis rodillas para poder leer las consignas nuevamente.

Me pregunta que fue lo que no entendí. Se lo señalo, para luego enterarme de que solo he interpretado mal la consigna y que, efectivamente, sí sé resolverla. Me extiende una hoja para que lo haga sin ayudarme en nada, y cuando al fin puedo terminarlo, su sonrisa hace que tenga ganas de llorar otra vez.

—Te dije que sí sabías—lo murmura orgulloso, de tal manera que se me infla el pecho en aires de grandeza—. ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que te tiene tan distraído en clases?

Mientras comienzo a soltar respuestas algo tímidas (o lo más tímido que alguien como yo puede ser) todo se va desatando. Mi enojo, mi frustración, y al final, mi tristeza. Bajo de ese tren con los ojos hinchados, pero con el corazón latiendo más a prisa y una palmada suave en la espalda que me estremece de pies a cabeza.

Tal vez no debía ser en la madrugada con mi mejor amiga. Ni con mi terapeuta una tarde de jueves.

Tal vez debía ser en un tren volviendo a casa, con un hombre doce años mayor que yo, mientras él bebe un refresco de naranja y yo uno de uva. De hecho, luego de ese primer viaje hablando, descubrí que el profesor Altin siempre se preocupa por nosotros. Por cada uno, como si fuésemos un pedacito de su ser.

Siempre me pregunta como estoy. Si necesito hablar, si necesito ayuda. A mí más que a ningún otro de sus alumnos.

Me encontré, entonces, atrasando mi vuelta a casa para hablar más con él. Hablar de verdad. De mi mamá, de mi papá y de mi hermano. De mi gatita recién adoptada. De matemáticas. De la vida en otros planetas, de economía, de relaciones sociales, de experiencias personales. De él, de mí.

De nosotros.

Algunas veces reímos mucho. Otras hablamos poco o decimos lo necesario.

Pero lo cierto, es que el profesor Altin es todo lo que había deseado que fuera. Todo lo que un adulto debe ser, lo que una persona puede esperar de otra. Es lo más humano y lo más maravilloso que he encontrado, como un tesoro que ha permanecido bajo el agua durante mucho tiempo.

Y a sus ojos, creo que soy igual. Sus clases han mejorado. Mis ánimos, los suyos. Cuando creí ser el único que necesitaba ser escuchado, me encontré con que no. Con que los adultos también sufren y se sienten solos. Con que la vejez del cuerpo no es la vejez del alma y que, a veces, nuestro niño interior asustado solo quiere alguien que escuche sus lamentos y le contente con un helado de vainilla.

Helado de vainilla que nos permitimos en las vacaciones, cuando él deja su papel de profesor profesional y yo la de alumno rebelde, animándonos a ser dos personas que simplemente necesitan alguien con quien hablar.

Y si bien lo que floreció con fuerza entre ambos no puede resolver los problemas de mi vida, sí me da pie a intentar hacer algo al respecto, pasando de mis amistades tóxicas y mis familiares desinteresados. Da pie también, a que él sea más egoísta en ocasiones donde es demasiado amable con gente que no lo merece en absoluto.

Juntos somos auténticos. Decimos la verdad sin pelos en la lengua y nos aconsejamos de la mejor forma que sabemos hacerlo. Él como un adulto experimentado, y yo, como un muchacho joven e ingenuo que puede cargar con lo mejor de ambos mundos y convertirlo en magia.

Yo convierto sus problemas en magia, y él, la magia en mi realidad.

Es un complemento justo, donde nos transformamos en la mejor versión de uno mismo.

Y hoy, como cada cuatro de noviembre desde aquel viaje en tren, repetimos la tradición solo por mera nostalgia y romanticismo ridículo. Cinco años después, tomamos el mismo transporte y recordamos ese día durante cuarenta minutos, a diferencia de que esta vez no bajo con los ojos hinchados de llanto y con una palmada en la espalda. Bajo riendo, con su mano entrelazada a la mía, rumbo al apartamento que rentamos juntos.

Al final, solo de eso se trataba. De ser escuchado por la persona correcta.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, burbujitas de azúcar ❤️ después de meses, volví con un pequeño Otayuri.  
> Bueno, esto es en honor a todos esos profesores que son más que eso. Que no les importa sacrificar horas extras por nosotros o se preocupan más que los propios padres en muchas ocasiones. Este Os participa de la edición de Russian Heroes: tusecreto. El secreto que se me asignó, fue este:
> 
> Al final me terminé medio olvidando del secreto que me dieron y creo que escribí algo que nada que ver; pero independientemente de sí está mal o no, me gusta el resultado. Necesitaba escribir esto.  
> No sé qué tan bien o que tan mal esté, la verdad. Pero me inscribo a estas cosas porque me gusta participar y recibir consejos para seguir mejorando de a poquito, y de paso, para descargar frustraciones. Para hacerles sentir, cosas buenas, cosas malas, cosas reales, cosas humanas. O todas juntas. Pude hacer de este un Os mucho más oscuro, a decir verdad. Pero tenía ganas de algo bonito. No romántico, solo bonito. Luego de tanto hiatus, es lo menos que puedo hacer.  
> Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo ❤️


End file.
